


Paper Hearts

by CrimsonKnightmare



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, Short, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKnightmare/pseuds/CrimsonKnightmare
Summary: Written as the result of a request on my Overwatch imagines blog. Reader, having a rough morning, walks into the living room to find the best surprise. Happy Valentine's Day!
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Paper Hearts

Tired, that’s pretty much how you’d felt when you woke up this morning. You were sitting at the table having a cup of coffee contemplating how you were going to make it through the day when you heard the sounds of light shuffling coming from the living room. You stared curiously in the direction the noises were coming from, trying to decide if you were curious enough to track down the source of the scuffling.

Giving in, you got up from the table, your coffee still glued to your hand, and made your way to the living room.

There, in the middle of an absolute mess, sat Hanzo’s dragons. All around them were little pieces of paper nibbled into the shape of hearts. When they finally noticed you, they hopped up in excitement and ran over to you with tiny hearts in their mouths. You couldn’t contain the laughter that escaped you. You had completely forgotten today was Valentine’s Day. Smiling, you sat on the floor with the noodles and pulled them into a hug, taking care to take each paper heart they gave you.

Hanzo, being drawn by the sounds of your laughter walks in to find you sitting on the floor surrounded by tiny nibbled hearts, playing with his dragons.

“They gave me valentine’s presents.” Hanzo slumped down on the floor beside you with his hands hiding his reddened face. “Just shows how much they know you love me.” You said leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Hanzo.”


End file.
